Tree
by Sire07
Summary: Esta historia va sobre Severus y lily, habla sobre su infancia y adolescencia juntos, narrado por el propio Snape. Si os gusta la pareja estoy segura que os va a gustar ;)
1. Curiosidad

Capitulo uno:

Recuerdo cuando me fije en ella por primera vez, en ese parque discutiendo con otra niña mas mayor, parecía triste, no tan triste como yo pero se la veía decaída. No creáis que no la había visto antes por allí, pero ver no significa fijarse. Era imposible no ver su pelo entre todos los colores monótonos que tenían los niños de ese parque, incluyéndome a mi.

Ese día no quise acercarme a ella, por mucho que los niños me dijeran para jugar decidí quedarme en un rincón dibujando en la arena del suelo mientras oía las risas de todos los niños. Niños normales hacia falta recalcar, no como yo, era parte de lo que me impedía acercarme a ellos no quería ser el bicho raro, ya lo era en mi escuela de primaria donde tenia que ir cada día.

Ella se columpiaba en los columpios que habían a mi lado, oía como ella gritaba "¡Arriba, arriba y muy lejos!" pero jamás se atrevía a saltar cuando llegaba a lo mas alto. Yo seguí escribiendo en el suelo, dibujando cosas sin sentido, hasta que oí un golpe y vi a la niña de pelo anaranjado de cara al suelo.

- Es que eres tonta, ¿eh?- le dijo la chica morena con la que discutía antes. - Ya veras cuando le diga a mama que te has manchado el vestido nuevo.

La niña se tapaba la cara con las manos llorando, supongo que del susto o del dolor, yo no podía dejar de mirar la escena me sabia mal por esa niña. Cuando quito sus manos sucias de arena de su cara pude ver que le salía sangre de la boca, pero ella estaba sola porque su hermana ya había salido corriendo a decírselo a su madre, cumpliendo así su advertencia. Se la veía muy asustada y sola, y los niños se habían alejado también asustados por la sangre. Yo, por mi parte, acostumbrado a ver sangre me acerque a ella con cuidado tratando de no asustarla.

- Déjame ver.- Le pedí sin ni siquiera saber porque lo hacia.

Ella me miro confundida, y abrió la boca.

- Es solo un diente, se te ha caído, tienes que hacer gárgaras para que se vaya la sangre, ven.- Dije dirigiéndome a la fuente.

Ella aun en silencio me siguió y me hizo caso, saque un pañuelo limpio de mi bolsillo y se lo ofrecí.

- Muérdelo, dejara de sangrar.

Empecé andar otra vez hacia el sitio donde antes estaba para seguir dibujando y escribiendo, pensando en porque había ayudado a esa niña, cuando nunca antes había hecho algo así. No pude evitar querer echar otro vistazo a la niña para ver que estuviera mejor, pero me la encontré de cuatro patas buscando por el suelo, decidí ignorarlo ya que no era asunto mío. Pero pasaron las horas, todos los niños se habían ido ya a sus casas y yo aun sin querer abandonar ese sitio, vi como ella seguía por allí buscando algo.

- Agh…- la oí suspirar.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- dije sin pensarlo.

- ¡Mi diente! No me puedo ir sin mi diente…- se cruzo de brazos enfadada.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que porque? Es mi diente de leche, la hada de los dientes vendrá a por él y si no lo encuentro no tendré regalo.

La mire confundido, ¿creía en la hada de los dientes? ¿Existía la hada de los dientes, ahora que lo pensaba? Si yo era mago, podía existir sin ningún problema, pero quizás era solo una invención de los muggles para hacer feliz a los niños…

- ¿Hola?- dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Es muy tarde y esta oscureciendo.

- Entonces vete a tu casa, yo no me puedo marchar sin ese diente.

Y siguió buscando a cuatro patas, yo solo pensé en que era la niña mas extraña que había conocido nunca, normalmente cuando alguien se cae va corriendo a su casa a que le curen, ella se había confiado de un niño no mas mayor que ella y había seguido allí solo por buscar un diente…

De pronto me encontré de cuatro patas buscando con ella, diría que fue una obra de buena fe pero realmente solo no quería volver a casa. Ella buscaba por todos lados, yo simplemente me acerque donde ella había tenido el accidente y moví los dedos por encima de la arena, hasta notar algo distinto. Lo cogí, lo limpie con mi camisa y dije:

- ¡Lo encontré! Tu diente…

Se acerco dando saltitos y me sonrió mostrándome el hueco que le había dejado el diente.

- ¡Gracias! Ya puedo irme a casa.- empezó a correr y se detuvo un instante, giro encima de sus talones y me dijo- Mañana a las cinco aquí, con lo que me de el hada ¡te invitare a golosinas!

Y así se alejo, dejándome un poco confundido y parado en medio del parque. Volví a mi casa con tranquilidad, disfrutando de cada segundo de soledad que me envolvía, sin poder parar de pensar en ese pelo anaranjado, esa sonrisa mellada y sus pecas… "Que niña mas rara" pensaba, mientras mi cerebro me contestaba "Fue hablar Don Normalidad." En eso tenia razón, de normal yo tenia muy poco.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mi madre estaba en la cocina como casi siempre, mi padre en el sillón leyendo el periódico, no me miro cuando entre tratando de no hacer ruido sin lograrlo. Mi madre me miro un poco por encima y me dijo con voz muy baja:

- Severus, llegas muy tarde y vas hecho un desastre, ve a ducharte y baja ayudarme.

Mi padre clavo su vista en mi y puso cara de asco, luego volvió a levantar el diario y me ignoro. Cuando estaba de ese humor me sentía un poco mas tranquilo, sin gritos ni golpes. Mientras me duchaba me di cuenta que ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba esa niña y ella tampoco sabia mi nombre ¿Cómo invitas a comer golosinas a alguien que no conoces de nada? Sin duda era rara.

Mi padre esa noche estuvo tranquilo, se fue a dormir temprano y yo también pensando si iría o no mañana al parque a ver a esa niña, pensando si ella se iba a acordar de su promesa y si solo seria darme unas golosinas y luego echarme de allí… ¿Para que me iba a dar una golosinas entonces? Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y ni siquiera sabia porque me preocupaba una niña que no conocía…


	2. Capitulo 2: Peculiar

**Capitulo 2: Peculiar**

Llegue cinco minutos tardes, sintiéndome un poco tonto, quizás ella ni siquiera se acordaba de que habíamos quedado. Habían cuatro niños jugando a pelear o algo así, yo por mi parte me quede debajo de un árbol. Llego su hermana, llevaba un vestido verde bastante feo para mi gusto, y era seguida por cuatro niñas mas. Me miro fijamente y con cara de repugnancia se me acerco.

- Niño, tu conoces a mi hermana ¿no?

No estaba muy seguro de que contestarle… ¿La conocía? Bueno había hablado con ella, así que si, pero eso no era conocer mas bien de vista.

- ¿Eres lento o que?- se cruzo de brazos.

- Si la conozco de ayer.

- Entonces eres el que ella decía. Me dijo que la esperaras, que iba a comprar las golosinas y no tardaría…

Se dio media vuelta y se fue con esas cuatro mas. Yo por mi parte me quede allí, esperando, fue raro sentir un cierto alivio al saber que no se había olvidado. No solo porque tuviera hambre, mi padre me había castigado sin comer ese día por no limpiar bien sus zapatos, sino que era la primera persona que se acordaba de mi. "Que triste suena eso Severus" me dije a mi mismo.

Ella llego sonriendo, sin poder evitar que se viera el hueco de su sonrisa, me sentía nervioso y un poco excitado. No sabia si sonreír o no, si acercarme yo también a ella o quedarme allí quieto, si saludarla con la mano o solo con una palabra…

- ¡Mira cuantas golosinas he podido comprar con lo que me dio la hada! - me mostró una bolsa repleta. - Vamos a ponernos tan redondos que volveremos a casa rodando.- Eso me hizo gracia y no pude evitar una leve sonrisa. - ¡Anda! Si sabes sonreír.

Me puse algo colorado y aparte la mirada. Nos sentamos otra vez debajo del árbol y ella me puso la bolsa delante para que escogiera, algo tímido cogí una gominola enorme con forma de guindilla. Picaba, no lo que se dice poco exactamente, mi boca ardía y no quería parecer idiota frente a ella así que me estaba aguantando. Vi como ella se comía la suya y se ponía colorada.

- ¡Pica! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que picaba?- dijo disgustada.

- A mi no me parece picante- Mentí - Pero si te parece picante cogete uno de los zumos, ¿no?

Ella asintió y empezó a beberse el zumo en silencio. Yo tampoco sabia muy bien que decirle o que hacer para que no fuera todo tan frió, pero tampoco nunca me había sentado con alguien de mi edad hablar.

- Me llamo Lily- dijo ella de repente.

Lily, su nombre le pegaba, Lily… Me resulto bonito, mi cabeza no paraba de repetirlo. Arranque un poco de la hierva que había alrededor incomodo y luego la mire. Ella tenia los ojos clavados en mi, yo estaba seguro de que estaría pensando "Vaya bicho raro… No se porque le estoy dando mis golosinas."

- Y tu nombre és…

- Oh.. Emm.. Severus.- dije sin mirarla.

- ¿Severus? Que nombre tan…

- ¿Feo?

- Peculiar… - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- Severus… Sever… Sev… ¡Sevy!- Sonrió.

- Severus- repetí tratando de quitarle de la cabeza lo de "Sevy".

Ella rió y siguió comiendo chuches mientras me hablaba de cosas que no tenían gran importancia, creo que me contó sobre su perro y sobre su hermana Petunia, parece que la admirara mucho. Pasaron muchas horas y aun seguíamos bajo el árbol y ella seguía hablando y hablando, para mi sorpresa me gustaba escucharla, tenia una voz feliz ¿Voz feliz, eso existe? Bueno se la veía feliz. De pronto se acerco su hermana, algo despeinada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, parecía enfadada.

- Lilian, nos vamos ya a casa.- Dijo seriamente.

- Oh, ves tu yo quiero seguir aquí con Sevy…- La mire con reproche ¿Sevy?-Por favor Tunia.

- He dicho que no, luego mama me echa a mi la bronca por tu culpa, así que vamos bicho raro.

¿Bicho raro? ¿Lily? ¿Por qué Lily era un bicho raro? Era simpática, amable, graciosa y parecía querer mucho a esa niña repelente. ¿Por qué un bicho raro? Un bicho raro era yo, que no hablaba con nadie, que siempre vestía oscuro, que me sentía siempre triste, y que estudiaba magia. Eso era ser raro.

Lily seguía sentada en el suelo conmigo, con cara triste y arrancando hierva como había hecho yo hacia rato. No quería irse y eso me hacia sentir raro, quería quedarse conmigo a pesar de haber estado callado durante casi todo el tiempo a excepción de mis cortas afirmaciones para que siguiera hablando.

- Lilian Evans o te levantas, o te la vas a cargar. - le dijo señalándola con el dedo.- ¡Vamos, fenómeno! Si fuera por mi te dejaría aquí sola, pero mama no quiere que vuelvas tarde sin nadie.

Yo me puse serio y me levante, ofreciéndole la mano a Lily para que me siguiera. Ella acepto con desgana y luego me miro fijamente esperando a que dijera algo.

- No eres un bicho raro.- Le dije a Lily.- Eres como mi nombre, peculiar.

Ella sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

- Severus, ¿Nos veremos mañana a las cuatro?

Asentí con la cabeza y luego ella me cogió el dedo meñique diciendo "¡prometo, prometo, prometo!" rió ella sola y luego se fue seguida por Petunia.

Y yo otra vez me quede allí parado, pensando lo raro que era todo, recogí la bolsa de golosinas que Lily se había olvidado en el suelo y la guarde para entregársela el día siguiente.

Llegue a casa muy temprano, mi padre estaba gritándole por algo a mi madre, yo intente pasar por desapercibido pero no funciono y mi padre me agarro de la chaqueta antes de poder subir por las escaleras.

-¿¡De donde sacaste esa bolsa de golosinas!?

- Se las olvido una amiga…

- ¿Tú una amiga?- se rió- Perfecto ahora mi hijo se junta con chicas, míralo bien Elieen tu hijo parece una niña con el pelo así de largo ¡es vergonzoso!- me empujo escaleras arriba.- Anda lárgate de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta de no darte unos azotes.

Subí corriendo y me encerré en mi cuarto, allí escuche como Tobias insultaba a mi madre y le culpaba de que yo fuera un "anormal", mi padre no soportaba la brujería… nunca entendí porque se caso con mi madre. Encendí la vela de mi mesita de noche, y saque uno de los libros que tenia guardados mi madre en el desván sobre pociones y me dedique a leerme algún que otro capitulo, sin concentrarme mucho por las voces que resonaban en la planta de abajo. No se en que momento me dormí, pero soñé con golosinas y la sombra de un árbol.


End file.
